Montgomery Scott (alternate reality)
'''Montgomery "Scotty" Scott was a Human Starfleet officer serving in the 23rd century. He was recruited by to replace Olson as chief engineer of the before the Battle of Earth in 2258. Scott was a speaker of the Scots language. Scott was a brilliant engineer and physicist whose technical expertise enhanced the space travel capabilities of Starfleet. Early life Scott was born in 2222 in Scotland. ( ) Starfleet career Scotty eventually joined Starfleet and, sometime during his tenure, he engaged in a debate with his instructor on the issue of relativistic physics and how it pertains to subspace travel. The professor was of the opinion that the range of a transporter was limited to a few hundred kilometers; Scotty felt that he could beam a lifeform from one planet to the next within a star system. His theory, however, had never been tested. As he was experimenting with his theory of transwarp beaming, he used Admiral 's prized beagle as a test subject, but was unable to locate the dog afterwards. Scott was sent to a Federation outpost on with his colleague, Keenser, in late 2257, six months before the destruction of . He believed his blunder with Archer's dog was the real reason for his ending up there. In 2258, Keenser brought him two visitors, and Spock, who Scotty believed were sent by Starfleet to supply him with food. , Scott talked more about food than he does in the final version of the film. At one point, he asked Spock if there was "piece and jam," mince and "tatties", or cockaleekie soup in the future time period Spock had come from. Later, Scott supposed that the new USS Enterprise must have "a decent cafeteria." http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Star-Trek.html}} Spock helped Scott fix this transport problem by giving him the finished version of the governing equation "his" Scotty – a longtime friend from his own future timeline – had completed in the future. The final detail Scott needed was to construct the equations from the perspective that outer space itself, not the ships, was moving. Using the new calculations, Kirk and Scott were able to beam aboard the Enterprise while it was moving at warp. Chief engineer of the USS Enterprise Stopping Nero Despite his technical knowledge and engineering specialty, Scotty suffered an initial run of bad luck when it came to transporter targets. When beaming himself and Kirk to the Enterprise he ended up in a water conduit in engineering labeled "Inert Reactant", nearly drowning before Kirk was able to evacuate him through an emergency hatch. The first time he used the Enterprise transporter, he aimed for the cargo bay of the Narada where he believed Kirk and Spock would be able to materialize unobserved; the area turned out to be filled with Romulans. His second use of the Enterprise transporter, however, was a tremendous technical success: he beamed three people from two different locations onto one pad, something joyously announced he'd never accomplished before. After Spock's ship, the , was destroyed, the Enterprise began to be sucked into the black hole created by the simultaneous detonation of its entire store of red matter. However, Scotty was able to eject and detonate the ship's warp core, creating a large enough shock wave that the Enterprise could ride to safety. With Olson, the ship's original chief engineer, having been killed in action, and his benefactor Kirk in command, Scott eventually assumed the position of chief engineer aboard the Enterprise, bringing Keenser along with him. ( ) Nibiru A year later, Scotty protested Kirk's decision to park the Enterprise underwater during a mission on Nibiru. When they returned to Earth, he was upset to learn that the transwarp beaming formula, which had been confiscated, was used by the traitor John Harrison to flee to Qo'noS. Going after John Harrison However, he also objected to the 72 experimental photon torpedoes given to execute Harrison from orbit, as he was not allowed to examine them, and was also angered they were setting off to Qo'noS without adequate time to fix the new warp core. Kirk granted Scotty's permission for a leave of absence, and Keenser left with him. Later, while dining at a bar in San Francisco, Scotty and Keenser were called by Kirk to investigate coordinates given to them by Harrison. Scotty took a shuttle to investigate, and found a spacedock outside Jupiter. Blending in with an approaching convoy, Scotty entered the spacedock and could only swear in awe as he saw the enormous . Scott boarded the ship, and deactivated its weaponry when Admiral ordered an attack on the Enterprise. Scotty contacted Kirk, who ordered him to go to the cargo bay and open an airlock for him to space dive to. Scotty did so, ignoring that he was tiring himself out, and found the manual override console to tie himself to so he could open the airlock without being sucked into the vacuum of space. A particularly dense security officer showed himself and demanded to know who Scotty was, but his repetitive questions bought time for him to open the airlock when Kirk arrived in a thruster suit: Scotty apologized before blowing the guard out the airlock. Kirk was accompanied by Harrison, who had revealed he was actually Khan Noonien Singh. His super strength made their takeover of the ship relatively easy. Scotty demanded to know who, or more accurately what, Khan was, but Kirk only responded he did not fully trust him and advised him to shoot to stun him later. When they entered the bridge and knocked out the officers there, Scotty did as Kirk asked. However, it proved ineffective as Khan responded by tackling him, pummeling Kirk, broke Marcus's daughter's leg and proceeded to kill Admiral Marcus. Khan took the command chair and demanded acting captain Spock hand over the torpedoes or he would resume attacking the Enterprise. After Spock fulfilled his request, Khan beamed Scotty, Kirk, and Carol Marcus into the brig, but resumed attacking anyway. Scotty followed Kirk through the corridors of the ship, where artificial gravity was failing rapidly. They reached the warp core, but he warned the captain that radiation was leaking inside: Kirk ignored him and knocked him out, strapping him in a chair while he went inside to restore power to the engines and prevent the ship from crashing. When Scotty awoke, he asked acting captain Spock to come down, and he wept with when she arrived and witnessed Kirk slowly succumb to radiation poisoning. Fortunately, realized Khan's genetically-enhanced blood could save Kirk, so Spock and Uhura apprehended him and brought him to perform a blood transfusion. The five-year mission Almost a year later, Scotty attended a memorial service in San Francisco for the lives lost because of Khan and Admiral Marcus, presided over by a perfectly healthy Kirk. He resumed service aboard the refit Enterprise as it began a five-year mission, and was pleased to report the warp core was "purring like a kitten" and ready for a long journey. ( ) Nearly three years into the five-year mission, Scott was aboard the Enterprise during a diplomatic mission to the planet Teenax - quickly beaming Captain Kirk (and two angry Teenaxi) back aboard when that diplomacy failed. In 2263, the Enterprise docked for resupply at the Federation Starbase Yorktown - a feat of engineering that Scotty admired, to no one’s surprise. Altamid Soon after the Enterprise was attacked by forces under the control of Krall which disabled the ship. Working below to stabilize the Enterprise, Scott and Keenser attempted to restore power to the impulse drive by manually feeding it from the warp core. Nevertheless, the Enterprise was overrun by Swarm drones and Scott was forced to abandon ship by firing himself inside an advanced long-range torpedo into the atmosphere of the nearby planet Altamid. After violently crashing on the surface, Scotty barely managed to leave his torpedo before it dropped off a cliff, leaving him hanging over a precipice. Later finding the remains of the torpedo, Scotty was confronted by three alien marauders but was defended by Jaylah. Jaylah promised to help Scotty (calling him "Montgomery Scotty") find his fellow crew mates stranded on Altamid in exchange for help in repairing her "house" - in reality the remains of the 22nd century Starfleet vessel ''Franklin''. Jaylah's house Recognizing the Franklin from Starfleet history, Scotty helped Jaylah repair the ship. He was soon met by Captain Kirk and Ensign Chekov (after they had set off one of Jaylah’s traps) and used the Franklin's cargo transporter to rescue Spock and Dr. McCoy from an encounter with three Swarm ships. Together with Jaylah, Scotty and his fellow Starfleet officers formulated a plan to rescue the rest of the Enterprise crew from the clutches of Krall. Beaming the crew aboard, Scotty then reluctantly agreed to help fly the Franklin off the surface of Altamid in order to stop Krall from attacking Yorktown. Pursuing Krall to the Federation starbase aboard the Franklin, Scotty noted that the Franklin's weaponry were insufficient to combat the Swarm. Once Spock and McCoy hijacked a Swarm ship and confirmed the drones possessed a cyberpathic link, the crew began brainstorming ideas to disorient the Swarm, before Scotty came up with an idea to use the Franklin's musical archives to broadcast VHF radio signals that allowed them to destroy the Swarm. Though the Swarm was destroyed, Krall managed to penetrate Yorktown, forcing the Franklin to intercept him. Kirk and Uhura soon uncover Krall's identity as the Franklin's former captain, Balthazar Edison and had Scotty pull up his last log detailing Krall's motives. Scotty and Jaylah then moved to Yorktown Headquarters to stop Krall from unleashing the Abronath super weapon and killing the station's inhabitants. When Krall placed the Abronath into Yorktown's atmospheric processor, Scotty instructed Kirk on how to flush Krall and the weapon into space, saving Yorktown. ''Enterprise''-A Following the defeat of Krall, Scotty and the crew of the late-USS Enterprise gathered in Yorktown to celebrate the birthday of Captain Kirk. There Scotty presented Jaylah with an acceptance letter to Starfleet Academy and looked out with his shipmates as construction continued on their next assignment: the . ( ) Relationships Friendships James T. Kirk Kirk and Scotty first met on when Kirk and Spock Prime went to the base he was stationed at for help using Scotty's transwarp beaming to return to the . Scotty was skeptical of their story but treated both Kirk and Spock Prime with kindness. After Spock Prime completed Scotty's transwarp beaming equation, Scotty beamed to the Enterprise with Kirk. Unfortunately for him, Scott materialized in the Enterprise s water tank. Kirk promptly saved his life by opening up the emergency hatch, which freed Scott. Later, during the confrontation between Kirk and on the bridge, Scott was torn between conflicting orders from Kirk and Spock and chose not to take sides in the conflict. After Kirk became acting captain, he appointed Scott as chief engineer after the death of the Enterprise s original chief, Olson. Scott was one of the few people to accept Kirk's assuming command without resentment. While battling and chasing Nero to Earth, Scott beamed Kirk and Spock aboard the Narada after the Enterprise dropped out of warp near one of Saturn's moons, Titan. Near the conclusion of subsequent battle, Scott managed to beam back Kirk, Spock, and the Enterprise s commanding officer, . Following Kirk's promotion to the rank of , Scott signed on as chief engineer of the Enterprise under Kirk's permanent command. ( ) es]] A year later in 2259, during the Enterprise s covert mission on Nibiru, Scott complained to Kirk about how ridiculous it was to have the Enterprise underwater and later advised Kirk against maneuvering the Enterprise near an active volcano to rescue Spock, warning the captain that he did not think the ship could take that kind of heat. Later, after an attack on Starfleet Headquarters, Scott showed Kirk the portable transwarp beaming device " " used to escape to Qo'noS. Later on the Enterprise, Scott refused to betray his own beliefs by using the advanced long-range torpedos on John Harrison and resigned as chief engineer rather than comply with Kirk's orders, something Kirk reluctantly accepted. Before leaving, Scott warned Kirk, "Jim, for the love of God, don't use those torpedoes." Despite this, Kirk was able to convince Scott through a communicator to check out a series of coordinates provided by Khan to prove his claims. During the conflict that followed, Scott worked with Kirk and Khan to take control of the and once more resumed following his friend's orders. When someone needed to sacrifice themselves to realign the severely damaged warp core, Kirk knocked out Scott rather than allow him to sacrifice his life. When Kirk died, Scott, along with , bore witness and was noticeably upset by his death. Following Kirk's resurrection and the repair of the Enterprise, Scott once more resumed his duties as chief engineer under Kirk for the vessel's five-year mission. ( ) In the years following, Scott and Kirk remained close friends. After the Enterprise s destruction on Altamid, Scott came across Kirk and Chekov after they became caught in Jaylah's trap. Scott explained to Jaylah that Kirk and Chekov were his friends. Later on, Scott provided his engineering expertise to repairing the dilapidated and using its old transporters to free the Enterprise crew from Krall's base and later saved Kirk and Jaylah's lives by beaming them back in midair before they fell to their deaths. Kirk ordered Scott to make the Franklin fly again so they could intercept Krall and the swarm ships on their way to attack Starbase Yorktown. Later, Scott attended Kirk's thirteth birthday party after Krall's defeat and handed Kirk a drink to make a toast with. He would later choose to join Kirk and the rest of the crew on the new [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A alternate reality)|USS Enterprise-A]] when it was completed at Starbase Yorktown. ( ) Jaylah Scott met the alien scavenger Jaylah after the torpedo he escaped the doomed Enterprise from crashed on Altamid. When Scott located the wreckage of the torpedo after it went over a cliff edge, he began looking for his communicator, but it was destroyed. Scott then encountered three aliens, Fi'Ja, Zavanko, and Hider, who were about to attack him when Jaylah intervened, using holographic copies of herself to fend off the alien attackers. She explained to Scott that the aliens who tried to attack and steal from him had "fallen from the sky" like he and she had. She told Scott that someone named "Krall" was responsible for the Enterprise s destruction and was searching the stars for a "death machine". Salvaging anything she could find from the innards of the torpedo, Jaylah urged Scott to follow her but he insisted on finding his crewmates first. Jaylah told Scott if he helped her fix something, due to his being in the engineering division in Starfleet, she would help him find his fellow Enterprise officers. Scott agreed and followed her. Jaylah led Scott to her "house" on Altamid – actually, the long lost Federation starship, the . Scott helped Jaylah repair the Franklin and discovered she liked to listen to old music from Earth in the Franklin s database, specifically, Public Enemy's "Fight the Power", which he told her he found "loud and distracting". Upon coming across and Ensign and later rescuing Doctor and Commander , Scott and his fellow officers began to formulate a plan to free their captured crew mates from a base operated by Krall. Jaylah objected, saying that their crewmates would die there, just like her family had. Scott tried to get her to help them, saying that if she knew the way in, she would surely know the way out. "No! This is ''not the deal we made, Montgomery Scotty!", she told him. She left the bridge of the ''Franklin, telling the Enterprise crew if they chose to rescue their friends, they would do so on their own. Following her outside the Franklin, Scott told her the crew needed her knowledge of Krall's base and for her to be brave. Jaylah told Scott the story of how her father had fought Manas, Krall's henchman, so she could escape and was killed. Scott managed to convince her to help the Enterprise crew by telling her that she was now a part of something bigger now, and to not give up on them, as they would not give up on her. After the successful rescue of the Enterprise crew, Scott and Jaylah's repairs to the dilapidated Franklin allowed it to escape Altamid and the vessel headed for Starbase Yorktown to confront Krall and his enormous fleet of swarm ships. Spock determined that in order to defeat the swarm, they would need to disrupt their unified cyberpathic coordination. Jaylah and Scott used her radio on the Franklin to blast the Beastie Boys song " " on the swarm's frequency, which ended up completely destroying it. Later, Jaylah and Scott assisted Kirk in defeating Krall by shutting down Yorktown's atmospheric processor so Krall would not be able to use the Abronath to kill Yorktown's population. ]] A short time after Krall's defeat, Jaylah attended Kirk's surprise birthday party on Yorktown. Scott expressed his surprise in Jaylah finishing multiple alcoholic beverages to try to "take her edge off", which ultimately had no effect on her. Scott then announced to Jaylah that Kirk had pulled a few strings and had gotten her accepted into Starfleet Academy. Scott and Jaylah looked at the acceptance letter together. ( ) Key dates *2222: Born in Scotland on Earth *2258: Appointed chief engineer of the *2259: Temporarily resigns as Enterprise chief engineer *2260: **Attends the re-Christening ceremony of the Enterprise **Heads out on five-year mission *Sometime after 2263: Assigned to the Memorable quotes "You are Montgomery Scott!" "You ''know him?" "''Aye, that's me. You're in the right place, unless there's another hard-working equally starved Starfleet officer around." "Me!" "Get tae – shut up! You don't eat anything. You can eat, like, a bean, and you're done! I'm talking about food. ''Real food.''" :- '''Spock Prime, James Kirk, Montgomery Scott, and Keenser ( ) "Are you from the future?" "Yeah, ''he is – I'm not." "''Well, that's brilliant. Do they still have sandwiches there?!" :- Montgomery Scott and James Kirk ( ) "So, the ''Enterprise has had its maiden voyage, has it? She is one well-endowed lady! I'd like to get my hands on her ample nacelles, if you'll pardon the engineering parlance." :- '''Montgomery Scott' ( ) "The notion of transwarp beaming is like trying to hit a bullet with a smaller bullet, whilst wearing a blindfold, riding a horse." :- Montgomery Scott ( ) "Get off there, its not a climbing frame." :- Montgomery Scott to Keenser, before beaming onto the Enterprise ( ) "Are you a member of Starfleet?" "Uh... yes. Can I get a towel, please?" :- Spock and Scotty ( ) "I like this ship! You know, it's exciting!" :- Montgomery Scott, after Spock leaves the bridge following a fistfight between Spock and James Kirk ( ) "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before!" :- Montgomery Scott ( ) "Kirk to engineering. Get us outta here, Scotty." "You bet your arse, captain!" :- James Kirk and Montgomery Scott ( ) "I'm giving her all she's got, captain!" :- Montgomery Scott, when escaping the black hole ( ) "Do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to hide a starship at the bottom of the ocean? We've been down here since last night!" :- Montgomery Scott to James Kirk, on hiding the Enterprise underwater ( ) "Well now, if it isn't Captain James Tiberius... Perfect Hair. Did you hear that? I called him 'Perfect Hair! ' Ha!'" :- An intoxicated Scotty to Kirk and directly to Keenser, during a communicator call from Kirk after Scott's resignation as engineer ( ) "Are you drunk?" "What I do on my private time is my business, Jimbo." :- James Kirk and Montgomery Scott ( ) "What, you don't think I can remember four numbers? (chuckling) You of little faith! ... What was the third one?" :- Scott, posturing to James Kirk ( ) "Holy sh..." :- Montgomery Scott, on seeing the Vengeance ( ) "You're a miracle worker!"' :- James T. Kirk to Montgomery Scott, when the latter sabotages the Vengeance ( ) "It's going to be like jumping out of a moving car, off a bridge, into your shot glass." :- Montgomery Scott, on Kirk and Khan entering a small airlock ( ) "Its not easy! Just give me two seconds, alright, you mad bastard!" :- Scott, responding to Kirk's request to open the USS Vengeance s airlock ( ) "Welcome aboard." :- Scott, to Kirk and Khan after the latter two space dive onto the Vengeance ( ) "You're part of something bigger now, lassie. Right? Dinnae give up on that. 'Cause we'll sure as hell never give up on you. That is what being part of a crew is all about." :- Montgomery Scott, urging Jaylah to help the Enterprise crew ( ) Appendices Appearances * : ** ** ** Background information ]] Scott was played by Simon Pegg. Roberto Orci stated Scotty's backstory, like Spock's, was intended to overlap with events in the prime reality, unlike Kirk, whose life is altered from the day he is born. Simon Pegg modeled his Scottish accent on a Glaswegian accent spoken by his wife and her family. Pegg concocted a backstory for Scotty on his MySpace page to reconcile his performance's accent with the traditional belief Scotty was born in Aberdeen or Linlithgow. Pegg's father-in-law found his accent awful, so Pegg resolved to improve it in the sequel. He also wanted Scotty's lines of dialogue to include more Scottish phrases like "cludgie" (toilet), but Abrams felt the audience needed to understand Scotty. Scotty wears the stripes of a lieutenant commander on his sleeve in both and , but shoulder pins on his dress uniform at the end of Into Darkness indicate a rank of lieutenant. Simon Pegg once cited Scotty as the character who, out of all the main characters, changes the least during the course of the films Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness, and Star Trek Beyond. Pegg also speculated this was "because he's been in his element, he's been in the engine room, tweaking the ''Enterprise. Scotty's as pragmatic and cantankerous as ever, but he secretly loves the opportunity to test the ship, and be present at this point in its evolution. His inter-personal dynamics with everybody have evolved .... I don't think Scotty's ever felt uncomfortable about speaking his mind." (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, p. 76) In ''Star Trek Beyond, Simon Pegg, in his role as co-writer of that film, contributed to the writing of Scotty. "I found that I tended to be the one writing Scotty's dialogue, just because I know the character very well .... I felt kind of weird, because I thought, 'It's going to be strange writing Scotty, and putting him in it a lot,' because I didn't want to seem like I was writing myself a role," Pegg remembered. "So I deferred to Doug [Jung, Pegg's co-writer] in terms of how much Scotty should be in it, or what his role should be, a lot of the time .... I felt like I would be doing the script a disservice if I hijacked the best lines." (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, p. 74) With the addition of his appearance in Star Trek Beyond, Simon Pegg has intermittently been playing the character of Montgomery Scott for twice as long as James Doohan played the prime version of the character in . "I do feel I know him, certainly, and I love playing him," stated Pegg. "He's a great character to play, and it's been really nice to be given the chance to put my own spin on that. I always defer to James Doohan, just because he was there first. I've inherited this character from him, and it's always been important to me that I'm aware of that .... But yeah, I do feel less of a guest actor in that part now, and more that it's mine .... I'd love to Scotty again. It would be great. I'd love to carry on and be as old and overweight as everyone else was." (Star Trek Magazine Movie Special 2016, p. 76) In the virtual collectible card battle game Star Trek: Rivals, Scotty is pictured on card #53, Outpost Engineer M. Scott; card #80, Lieutenant Commander M. Scott; and card #97, Chief Engineer M. Scott. Apocrypha The nineteenth issue of the IDW comics series Star Trek: Ongoing reveals Scotty's full name to be "Montgomery Christopher Jorgensen Scott". He has a female counterpart in "Parallel Lives, Part 1", an issue of Star Trek: Ongoing. In , Scott, shortly after his arrival aboard the Enterprise, took offense at Uhura calling him a "vagrant." Kirk responded by describing him as "Montgomery Scott, an experienced Starfleet engineer of unexpected mental and technical gifts, if possibly dubious character." Scott, moments later, revealed that his "friends" knew him as "Scotty". The video game features several commentaries by Scott about the various items players scan with their tricorders. Among the various anecdotes he relates is a time when, as a child, he had to wear a medical device for a prolonged period to determine the cause of headaches he had been having, only to be teased mercilessly about it. He particularly dislikes being asked to give his opinion on torturous Gorn weaponry or lifeforms. In the first issue of IDW's Star Trek: Boldly Go comic series that is set after the events of , Scotty returns to Earth and Scotty begins to teach at Starfleet Academy in which Jaylah appears to be in one of his classes. External links * * bg:Монтгомъри Скот (алтернативната реалност) de:Montgomery Scott (Neue Zeitlinie) fr:Montgomery Scott (chronologie alternative) it:Montgomery Scott (realtà alternativa) ja:モンゴメリー・スコット（新時間軸） nl:Montgomery Scott (alternatieve realiteit) ru:Монтгомери Скотт (альтернативная реальность) Category:Humans Category:Starfleet operations personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel (alternate reality) Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel (alternate reality)